


God of Seduction

by Jenifer_Cullen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Seduction, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/pseuds/Jenifer_Cullen
Summary: Magnus is excited for Halloween. Alec is not. Magnus wants to go to a party and Alec does not. So how does Alec persuade Magnus to stay at home during his most favorite holiday of the year?Warning: There's mild spanking involved.





	God of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I know Halloween is like so last week, but I just got this idea and really needed to work it out. So read and enjoy
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot. You know, just in case you think I'm Cassandra Clare or Matt Hastings or whatever.

“Alexander, how long are you going to take, darling? We’re already late. I understand the concept of fashionably late, but even this is too much. Chop, chop, love,” Magnus said, exasperated as he yelled through the door of their bedroom where Alec was supposedly changing.

“Magnus, do we really _have_ to go? You know how much I hate parties. Can’t we just stay at home?” Alec asked, huffing.

“Alexander, you promised. You know Halloween is my favourite holiday, and this isn’t even _my_ party. I can just go and enjoy without acting like a good host,” Magnus replied.

“We go to some part or the other every year Magnus. Can’t we just stay at home for this Halloween?” Alec asked through the door.

“Of course not, Alexander. We’re going. Come on out,” Magnus replied, mixing a martini and pouring it in his glass. He heard the door open.

“At last, you’re—Holy Fuck” Magnus gasped, his voice lowering as he turned around to see Alec leaning against the door wearing next to nothing. Magnus’s mouth dried up looking at his gorgeous boyfriend.

Alec was wearing a thin ornate golden laurel wreath on his head, golden wrist cuff and a barely there loin cloth with golden border that barely covered anything. He had put on a subtle golden eye shadow that faded away beautifully.

The inner corners were lines with golden shadow glitter that caught the light perfectly, his eyes were lined with kol, nice and dark and his lips had a nice pink tinge to them, which was very natural.

The tops of his shoulder and his chest glowed. Magnus lost his breath and his pants became tight. “I take it you like it, Magnus. Are you sure you still want to go?” Alec asked seductively, his voice husky, like it oozed sex.

Magnus breathed heavily, dialling a number and pressing his phone to his ear. “Hey, Enzo, change of plans. I won’t be able to come to your party today,” he told his friend.

Alec smirked, “That’s what I thought,” he said, confidently and turned around, sashaying back into the room. Magnus’s eyes glued to Alec’s ass.

“Magnus, you there?” his friend asked him. Magnus reverted his attention back to the phone, “Yes. I’m sorry, but my boyfriend’s not feeling well,” Magnus stuttered an excuse.

“No problem, Magnus. Hope he gets well soon,” Enzo replied and hung up. “Magnus,” Alec yelled from inside.

Magnus put his phone on the table top. “I’m coming,” he said. He could feel Alec’s smugness radiating of him in waves when he replied, “You will,” cockily.

Magnus opened the door to the bed room and his stomach clenched at the sight. Alec was on all fours on the bed, his pert ass facing Magnus as he fingered himself. His loin cloth pushed to the side, still in full costume, which was not that much anyway.

Magnus growled and took his clothes off with his magic and rushed to the bed and got on it. Alec’s hand stilled within him, “Magnus,” he whispered, that one world conveying all the want and lust in his voice.

Magnus roughly pulled Alec’s fingers out of his asshole. “Alexander,” he purred, nipping at his butt. Alec whimpered. “You’ve been a bad boy. Seducing me from going to the party.”

“I thought we could have our own party here,” Alec whispered, pushing his ass back against Magnus’s mouth. “You are very cheeky, aren’t you,” Magnus said, giving a swift slap to Alec’s ass.

Alec jerked forward from the contact and let a moan. “Yes, I’ve been very naughty. You should definitely punish me more,” he panted. “Alexander, it’s not punishment if you enjoy it,” Magnus replied, giving a slap to his left cheek nonetheless.

Alec mewled, his cock painfully hard now and pushed back against Magnus’s palm, “But you do it so well,” he rasped, turned his head back to see Magnus, leering at him.

Magnus introduced a finger inside Alec’s hole which was already prepared well enough, and slid the finger in and out, occasionally delivering a slap to his ass causing Alec to moan even harder.

By the time Magnus was fucking Alec with three fingers, Alec’s ass was read and he was moaning wantonly, begging for more. “Magnus, Magnus, please,” Alec cried as Magnus pulled out his fingers completely and then slammed them inside him causing Alec to shout.

“What do you want baby? Tell me,” Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear. A sheen of sweat covered his body making him look other worldly. “You, baby, please, I want your cock,” Alec groaned, his hole grasping at the emptiness.

“You mean this cock?” Magnus asked him, pressing the head of his cock to his hole and teasing the Shadowhunter. “Yes, Magnus, fuck me,” Alec groaned, trying to press back, but was held firmly by his hips by his warlock.

Magnus delivered another quick slap to his thighs, “Where are your manners, Shadowhunter?” Magnus teased, barely penetrating Alec’s hole. Alec groaned in frustration, “Fuck me, please,” he begged.

Magnus placed a kiss on his back, “Good boy,” he whispered and without any warning, drove into Alec who let out a guttural cry, “Magnus, you feel so good in me, baby,” Alec whispered, his whole body alight and thrumming with pleasure.

“How do you want this?” Magnus asked him, biting the shell of his ear, bottoming out into his boyfriend. “I want it hard and fast and I want you to—” Alec was cut off by his on moan as Magnus pulled all the way out and pushed his cock back inside, “And?” Magnus prompted.

“I want you to take me apart,” Alec completed his sentence. Magnus smirked, “Now _that_ I can do,” he answered and wrapped a hand around Alec’s waist and began thrusting in and out of his love.

“Magnus, Ah, yes, baby, right there,” Alec moaned out, meeting Magnus’s thrusts with his own, throwing his head back. Magnus latched on to Alec’s neck, kissing and nipping and nibbling it as set a punishing pace.

“You like that, baby?” Magnus asked, slapping Alec’s ass once again. Alec screamed, “Yes, Magnus, just like that, don’t stop,” he cried. Magnus then pulled Alec along with him, still connected, to an upright position.

Alec spread his legs wider and began to bounce on Magnus’s cock, his hands wrapping around the sheets. Magnus’s mouth spent its time kissing and licking and suckling anywhere it could reach while Magnus’s hands was occupied with Alec’s glorious chest playing with his nipples and stroking his cock under his loin cloth which was pooled around Alec’s waist.

Magnus met Alec thrust for thrust. Alec threw his head back onto Magnus shoulder, giving the warlock more access to his neck which he greedily took advantage of, giving hickeys wherever possible.

“Magnus, I’m close. Magnus, faster, please. More, I need more,” Alec rasped, his throat sore from all the screaming and moaning as Magnus and Alec increased their pace. Alec came first, squirting his come all over his chest and Magnus’s hands.

Alec’s walls clenched which caused Magnus to come as well. He bit Alec’s shoulder, coming in him with a muffled groan. Alec and Magnus were both panting heavily as Magnus gently removed his softened cock from Alec’s over sensitive hole.

Alec fell face first in to the bed, breathing hard, unable to form coherent sentences. His ass still held a tinge of pink from the spanking. Though Magnus was tired as well, he still had to take care of his Alexander.

He wet a washcloth under warm water and brought some aloe with him, applying the aloe on his blushing ass and wiping of the semen dripping from Alec’s abused hole and cleaning it out with tools.

“Alexander, how are you feeling?” Magnus asked, worried that he’d gone too far. Alec smiled at him in a haze, “Sated and perfect. I love you, Magnus,” Alec whispered, snuggling into the warlock as he laid down next to him.

“What was this costume supposed to be, anyway?” Magnus asked, holding the spent Shadowhunter in his arms as said Shadowhunter nuzzled Magnus’s cheek with his nose.

“I’m Eros, greek god of love and sexual desires,” Alec whispered. Magnus smiled, his heart clenching in happiness. “Well you’re all of that without the costume, my little minx,” Magnus replied, warmly.

“You keep calling me a Greek god so I decided to put on a show. Did you like it?” Alec asked, uncertainty creeping into his voice.

“Alexander, if you had to ask me that question, I think I didn’t do a good job in the past hour,” Magnus whispered, snickering.

Alec gave a tired chortle, “I love you, Magnus,” he whispered. Magnus smiled, happiness warming him down to his bones, “I love you too,” Magnus whispered back, placing a kiss on Alec’s forehead and closing his eyes.

The two held onto each other firmly as they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that. Was it nice, was it too much? Tell me in the reviews.  
> Reviews are my energy drinks.  
> They give me wings, validation and determination.  
> So do Review and leave a Kudos. Any Constructive criticism is welcome as well  
> Peace Out  
> Jen Cull


End file.
